LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 Finale/Transcript
(Later on, the Defenders and their allies are seen gathered outside the cave leading to Grimoire's Nest) Alex:...... Erin:....... Miles:...... Peter:..... Koichi: Oh man... Josuke: Nn... Okuyasu: This is the nest? Alex: Yeah. (Pete and his army is seen standing behind the Defenders) Pete: Mmm.... Kyle: Blake and his team still hasn't arrived. Alex: Last they called, they said they were heading to the other nests. Miles: Great. Emily: So this is all we got? Pete: Until Blake gets here. But we'll fight till the end. Alex: Alright. Raynell: Zulu, you should probably make our presence known to these guys. Zulu: Huh? Raynell: Two kings fighting each other. It's only fitting right? Zulu: Hmm.....Okay then. Raynell: *Nod* (Zulu walks up to the cave entrance) Zulu: *Sigh* Here we go Zulu. Alex:.... Pearl:.... Charlie:.... Zulu: Grimoire! (No response) Zulu: Grimoire I know you're in there! Come out and face your king! (..............................) Zulu:..... Raynell: Do you....think they can hear us? (Suddenly red eyes appear in the darkness) Zulu:.... Yes. Foxtrot: *Gulp* (A LARGE army of Grimm and Grimm Targhul all step out from the cave growling and snarling at the heroes and Pete's army) Zulu:.... Raynell: Oh crap.... (Grimoire is seen stepping out in front of the army) Grimoire:..... Zulu: There you are. Grimoire: So you're the false king that approaches my nest? Zulu: False king? Grimoire: As far as I'm concerned, I'm the king around here. Zulu:..... Raynell:..... Grimoire: Now, what brings you...worms to my nest? Zulu: These "worms" are my friends. Grimoire: Hence why you are the false king. You are weak. (Grimoire puts his hand on the head of an Ursa) Grimoire: You surround yourself in beings inferior to yourself even when you know there are creatures more deserving of your leadership. (Grimoire points at Charlie, Pearl and Foxtrot) Grimoire: Even your own siblings are inferior. Charlie: HEY! SCREW YOU MAN! Pearl: You don't know us! Foxtrot: W-We might not be kings or queens, but we are STILL strong heroes! Grimoire: I find that hard to believe. Foxtrot:.... Zulu: Hey, shut your mouth. Grimoire: Excuse me? Zulu: You heard me. Grimoire:.... (Grimoire looks at the other heroes) Grimoire: Now then, where is Blake Hendricks? Zulu: He'll be here! Grimoire: Ha! The Demon is too cowardly to face me?! Did my attack shake him up!? Or did the fact he's a hypocrite finally get to him!? Alex: Neither. Erin: He's just getting more people to kick your ass! Grimoire: Hmph. Then you should deserve to know something then. Alex: Huh? Grimoire: I had a run-in with one of your old friends from your encounter with Alkorin. Alex: !! Ruby: wait... Did he...? Grimoire: She was quite surprised to hear that Alkorin had a seed. Yang: He didn't... Grimoire: As far as I know, "She" already knows about his existence. And his importance to the Multiverse. Alex:.... Erin: No... Grimoire: Oh yes. Blake may have just gotten a lot more on his plate for the future. Zulu:.... Raynell:..... Alex: I think we've heard enough from you Grimoire. Grimoire: Have you now? Was my information not good enough for you? Zulu: It's definitely not gonna keep you alive! Grimoire: Heh, well then, how about we settle this then false king? Zulu: Let's. Grimoire: Go my children! SLAUGHTER THESE PIGS!!! (The Grimm army lets out blood curdling roars) Alex: *Goes Stage One Purity* GET READY GUYS!!! Erin: *Activates Ice Dragon Armor Stage One* Here they come! Pete: Get ready men! CHARGE FORWARD!!! (Pete's army charges as does Grimoire's) Alex: LET'S GO!!! (The heroes engage the Grimm army) Scott: Alright! Go Jiro! Jirosoyu: *Emerges from Scott's body* Right! (Jirosoyu engages the Grimm before it cuts to Smokey fighting against another Ursa) Emily: Come on Smokey! You got this! (Smokey then bites down on the Ursa's head, turning it to smoke) Emily: Alright! (Emily goes and pets Smokey) Emily: Nice job Smokey! (Smokey roars as Emily smiles. She then hears an explosion) Emily: Huh?? ???: Look out! ???: That Captain's got explosives! (Emily looks over to see an enemy captain causing explosions) Boom Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts